Melted Gold
by Ignis eve
Summary: They are hideous, creepy and evil. I was there, why the hell was I there? Cooper, young adult of twenty-four watched as her best friend was eaten alive, the one person who came even close to understanding her. Later as she is older her heart brimming with wishes of revenge she makes it her lives dream to kill all titans. OC'S NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

This story is based around the day to day life of Cooper Eve Gillespie in the magical world of attack on titan. Please submit oc, I would prefer private message but if you don't have an account review will be ok.

OC sheet Date this form was created:

Full name of Character:

Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name:

Nickname(s):

Reason for nickname(s):

Race:

Ethnicity:

Alias (if any):

Occupation/class:

Social class:

Age:

How old they appear:

Eye Color:

Glasses or contacts?

Hair color length and style:

Weight and height:

Type of body (build):

Skin tone and type (i.e.,e: harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):

Shape of face:

Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):

Predominant features

Gender:

Species (Titan Shifter or Human):

Birthday:

Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.):

Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.):

Sexual Orientation:

Marital Status (Single, Married, etc.):

Language(s)

spoken:

Life-Long Dream:

(Goals) V_V fill out

Immediate:

Long term:

How do they plan to accomplish them:

How will others be effected by this:

Affiliation:

Former Affiliation:

Grad. Rank:

Status (Alive, Missing, etc.):

(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:

Fear(s):

Personality:

Habits:

Greatest Strength:

Greatest Weakness:

Soft spot:

Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not:

If not, how do they hide it:

Biggest Vulnerability:

Most at ease when:

Most ill at ease when:

Priorities:

Philosophies:

How they feel about themselves:

Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:

Why?

Favorites (not necessary)

Character's favorite color:

Least favorite, why?

Music?

Least favorite music, why?

Food:

Literature:

Expressions:

Expletives (curse):

Mode of transport:

Hobbies:

Health-

Memory (any issues with this?):

Sight (do you need glasses?):

Mental (Any problems? Example: depression):

Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries):

Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?):

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear:

Intelligence:

Martial Arts:

Battle Skill:

Agility:

Strategy:

Teamwork:

Initiative:

Passion:

Titan Shifter-

Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance):

What class Titan (15m, etc.):

Transformation caused by...:

Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?:

If yes, how did you find out?:

How well can you control it?:

Problems/Crisis How do they react in a crisis:

How do they face problems:

Kind of problems they usually run into:

How they react to new problems:

How they react to change:

Relationships- Parent(s):

Sibling(s):

Other Relative(s):

Best Friend(s):

Friend(s):

Enemy(ies):

Hero(es):

Rival(s):

Traits Optimist or pessimist? Why?

Introvert or extrovert? Why?

Drives and motives:

Talents:

Good characteristics:

Character flaws:

Mannerisms:

Peculiarities:

Biggest regret:

Minor regrets:

Biggest accomplishment:

Minor accomplishments:

Darkest secret:

Does anyone know?

How did they find out:

About their life- History/Life:

I am open to ANY ideas including things that are off storyline if you think that would benefit the story, BUT please remember the story may mention your oc frequently but it is not based on them. If I think that your oc is good I might add them into the story, there is not specific deadline, but you have until the 4th-6th chapter depending on how I feel at the time. THE OC SHEET WAS CREATED BY Evolved Pandas I hold no credit.


	2. Chapter 2: coopers stats

Hi guys! Just thought Id post coopers stats so you could get to know her better!

Date this form was created: 29th march 2014

Full name of Character: Cooper Eve Gillespie Reason,

meaning or purpose behind the name: Mother didn't have any intimate culture, so she got a Scottish name because of her fathers culture.

Nickname(s): Ignis

Reason for nickname(s): Out of everything still existing in the world her favorite element and favorite thing is fire. (Greek for fire is Ignis)

Race:none

Ethnicity: Scottish and English, offside German polish, Irish possibly Welsh

Alias(if any): not really any but she does make friends in the trainee squad Occupation/class: you'll find out Social class: middle

Age:29

How old they appear: 19-22

Eye Color: dusty grey aqua green ( varies between blue and green)

Glasses or contacts? neither

Hair color length and style: light brown with red streaks, commonly wears in ponytail but sometimes wears in plait. Reaches down to just below her shoulders.

Weight and height: 182cm (5'8) 59kg (129lbs)

Type of body (build): quite full and curvy,(not extremely) long legs, thick thighs, slim arms and quite skinny.

Skin tone and type (i.e.,e: harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):She is quite pale but can appear slightly tan in some lights(like in the sun). Lots of freckles especially on and around nose.

Shape of face: Face is quite oval shaped, but appears quite round.

Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):she has small scars all over her body from wear she's picked at scabs.

Predominant features: vibrant red streaks, color changing eyes.

Gender: Female Species (Titan Shifter or Human):human

Birthday:26th of March

Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): wall Rose, Karansese.

Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): team Levi's HQ.

Sexual Orientation: Straight. (Ever so slightly interested in girls but doesn't act on it) Marital Status (Single, Married, etc.): single

Language(s) spoken: English, but can speak some German, Gaelic and French.

Life-Long Dream: while she wants to slaughter titans, one of her dreams as a child (and current) is and was to get married happily and to have kids.

(Goals) V_V fill out

Immediate: to be high up in the ranks

Long term: to fall in love (stupidly sentimental and sappy but true)

How do they plan to accomplish them? Hard work and determination as well as fait.

How will others be affected by this? Well her wanting to fall in love the effect of that is quite obvious, but for her joining the survey corps she hopes that all of humanity will be affected.

Affiliation:100th trainee squad

Former Affiliation: none

Grad. Rank: ranking as number 1 Status

(Alive, Missing, etc.): alive

Like(s): fire, cats, learning, fighting, martial arts, sugar (sweets) and soft toys.

Dislike(s): titans, water (unless she's drinking it or washing) cockroaches anything that's dirty or filthy.

Hobbies: reading, playing piano, writing and martial arts as well as archery.

Fear(s): being eaten (who isn't, but she doesn't show it or let it get in her way) being alone.

Personality: in a way she has several personalities, in a serous matter she is very serious and strict, when she is safe and happy she acts hyper happy talks really fast and jumps/hops around while obsessing over sugar, if she is pissed off or someone has messed with her friends she is angry violent and doesn't hold back.

Habits: nail biting, yawning in awkward situations and scratching back of neck.

Greatest Strength: immense skill in archery and strategy.

Greatest Weakness: very emotional in many situations.

Soft spot: Levi ( on the occasions that she actually talks to him)

Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: Its VERY obvious she blushes and stutters and speaks very softly. ( well, unless shes mad)

Biggest Vulnerability: very shy before she gets to know you. She also cries all the time and dismisses it as nothing. Most at ease when: she's in a warm room with people she's friends with.

Most ill at ease when: she's in a very heated argument with someone.

Priorities: staying alive

Philosophies: Intelligence, combat.

How they feel about themselves: she considers herself very average, not really excelling at anything, despite all the complements she gets.

Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: it depends on how much of a failure the failure was.

Why? She's anxious that people might get mad at her for her failure.

Favourites (not necessary)-

Character's favorite color: red and blue

Least favorite, why? Yellow, she finds it too bright.

Music? classical

Least favorite music, why? Pop/rock she finds it loud and annoying.

Food: pepper mackerel

Literature: fantasy/romance

Expressions: tired, goofy, exited

Expletives (curse): oh, sh*t, flipping 'eck, f*cking hell.

Mode of transport: 3D maneuver gear.

Hobbies: archery and reading.

Health- Memory (any issues with this?): None

Sight (do you need glasses?): None

Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): she is very emotional and cries often. Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries):None

Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): likes staying up late. Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-

3D Maneuvering Gear: 9/10 right handed but also has a lot of strength in her left hand. Intelligence: 9/10 aced school when she was younger; she both enjoyed and excelled at school. (NOT super genius just smarter than the average person)

Martial Arts: 8/10 practiced a lot when she was younger Battle Skill: 9/10 very good in both martial arts and strategy well as being skilled with the 3D maneuver gear.

Agility: 7/10 sister did gymnastics and taught her some stuff.

Strategy: 9/10 very intelligent. Teamwork:8/10 likes to relay on people.

Initiative:8/10

Passion:9/10

Problems/Crisis How do they react in a crisis: tries to act calm but doesn't succeed normally?

How do they face problems: calmly with her head held high.

Kind of problems they usually run into: mental issues as well as shyness.

How they react to new problems: delicately How they react to change: takes some adjusting.

Relationships- Parent(s): divorced when she was three (barely saw her dad) Sibling(s):older brother (Aran) younger sister (May)

Other Relative(s):3 cousins( Row, Stel and JJ)

Best Friend(s): when she was younger she had a Very good friend Adrian (was killed by titans)

Friend(s): was a bit of a loner as a kid.

Enemy(ies):titans

Hero(es): survey corps

Rival(s): None known

Traits Optimist or pessimist? optimist

Introvert or extrovert? extrovert

Drives and motives: Revenge

Talents: Archery, intelligence.

Good characteristics: Merciful

Character flaws: Very emotional

Mannerisms: Polite

Peculiarities: can flick her thumb side to side in a way that makes it look like its being broken.

Biggest regret: running instead of waiting for Adrian.

Minor regrets: not getting to know her brother better.

Biggest accomplishment: getting so good at archery.

Minor accomplishments: reading an 800 page book in 5 hours.

Darkest secret: none

About their life-

History/Life: was born in an outer territory of wall rose, lived happily with father mother and older brother. Just before she turned three, her mother fell pregnant, her father started to leave her and spent most of his time out of the house, leaving mother and three children alone. A few months later he turned up at the house with another woman stating that he wanted a divorce. Years later Cooper, Aran and May started seeing their father and his wife every second weekend. She grew up going to school and became very intelligent. But for her 24th birthday, her and her family+ Adrian went to the Shiganshina District and it was at that point that the colossal titan came over the wall and the titans got to Adrian and ate him. She was later contemplating and relised that she was in love with him, become cold with revenge and vowed to kill the titans and help save humanity. For the next year she increased her martial art and archery skills and joined the trainee corps.


End file.
